fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ur
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Ul (ウル Uru) was the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, as well as Ultear Milkovich's mother. She sacrificed herself after using Iced Shell to defeat Deliora. Appearance Ul was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at a shoulder length. Due to her training methods, Ul wore light clothing in the cold weather. This clothing consisted of a grey jacket, jeans and a red tank top. She also wore green underwear. Personality Ul, during her time with her daughter, was a good, caring and loving mother. While she trained Gray and Lyon, she was upbeat, cheerful and slightly abrasive. She cared for both of her pupils as her own children, though she became angry and violent when Lyon asked her if he was enough to take the place of Ultear when he learnt about her taking Gray as a pupil, causing her to strike him in anger. She also scolded Gray for stripping in public. She was also very humble, as seen when she said that there were many others stronger than her, despite others seeing her as being capable of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 10 History When Ultear was born, Ul had felt a light shining into her heart and dreamed of a future full of hope for her daughter. One day, Ul discovered that Ultear had too much Magical power which was giving her a fever so she took her to a doctor. The doctors pretended to treat Ultear, but in reality, they kidnapped her. When Ul returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that Ultear had died and her body was too ravaged for Ul to look at. Devastated, Ul did not accept her daughter's "death" and ask them to return Ultear back to her but later she accepted the doctors' lies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 13-14 After her daughter's supposed death, she went to live in the mountains.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 5-6 Lyon was her first pupil, but she took Gray in as her second pupil after Gray's hometown was destroyed by Deliora. After some difficulties, the two began to bond and Ul saw both Lyon and Gray as her own children.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 9 She then trained them in the ways of Ice-Make Magic, in which one of the training trials required the three to strip, which is supposedly why both Gray and Lyon have a stripping problem. Some believe that she took them in to replace her dead daughter, but she denies this, and claims that she only thinks of them as her beloved pupils. As she used to take care of two kids, the others thought she was their mother, which was why men didn't approach her. She didn't seem be bothered, though, which was seen in a flashback where she stormed away angrily after a shop owner told her it was time to start thinking about her own happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 6-7 When Gray ran off to defeat Deliora on his own and to avenge his deceased parents, Ul intervened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 9-10 It was during her battle against Deliora that she told Gray that he and Lyon were everything she needed to be happy, and that she had come to get that happiness back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 17-19 She used Iced Shell to seal Deliora forever, but it had caused her to become the ice that is necessary for the process to go on. She believed that Lyon would spend his life trying to unfreeze her so he could fight her and be recognized as superior, as it was Lyon's life long goal. So, Ul made Gray to tell Lyon, who was unconscious at that time, that she was dead, although her body had only become ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 8-14 Eventually, during the present day, Lyon succeeds in unfreezing Deliora with the Moon Drip, and Ul's ice body melts into the sea, where she continues to watch over her beloved pupils. Later, it is also revealed that her daughter, Ultear, is still alive, but she only thought of her mother as a weak person. Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイス メイク, Aisu Meiku): Being someone who has mastered the Magic, Ur practices Molding Magic: Ice-Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 2-5 *'Ice-Make: Shield' (シールド Shīrudo): Ul performs the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that resembles a frozen wave crashing against a cliff, that was frozen.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 12 *'Ice-Make: Leg': The user creates a leg made of ice if he/she lost his/hers. Ul employed such Ice-Make to replace her missing leg that Deliora had taken. *'Ice-Make: Rose Garden' (ローズガーデン Rōzugāden): Ul releases chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards her opponent which will attack and freeze them, rendering them unable to move. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 15 Iced Shell (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): An extremely powerful yet fatal Magic to use. Ul used this Magic to seal Deliora. The user must first form a stance which will then cause a large Magic circle to open beneath their feet. Then a large force of energy will surround the user and cause their body to transform into ice. Then four large Magic seals will form around the target, and allow the user to surround the target in ice. Then once solidified, the user will live as ice forever.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 9-14 Immense Magical Power: Ul has a high level Magical capacity. It's been previously stated that, if she were still alive, she would have been a candidate for the title of Wizard Saint, a title given to the ten most powerful wizards deemed by the council. She was considered the strongest Mage in her countryFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 10 thanks to her ice based abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 19 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Ur appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests. Ice is her element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game:Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild *'Ice-Make: Spinning Lily:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Ice-Make: Claymore Shears:' Cost 2 MP, Ur must be at lv35 to purchase it in the shop. *'Iced Shell:' Cost 4 MP, Ur must be at lv40 to purchase it in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Thousand Serif Edge:' Cost 3 MP, Ur must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Rose Garden:' Cost 4 MP, Ur must be at lv50 to purchase it in the shop. Quotes *(To Gray Fullbuster) "Gray... Can you handle it? My training is hard." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Page 8 *"Someone... once told me to think about my own happiness. But I don't think I look unhappy at all. Ain't that right? I have two cute pupils... growing everyday... vividly spending each day. I'm happy enough. I came here to get that happiness back." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 17-18 *(To Gray Fullbuster about her lost leg) "It's gone, but don't worry. Don't you think Creation magic is wonderful?" *(To Gray Fullbuster about Deliora) "If that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it, no?" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 19 *''"It's nobody's fault. It's a trial to get that happiness back." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 2 *(To Lyon Vastia) "''Lyon, I told you this before; there is always someone better. If you visit some of the western countries, you'd find tons of Mages stronger than me. When you surpass me, you'll just have to find another goal, right?" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 5 *(To Gray Fullbuster about Lyon Vastia) "But it's true. That's the only way to defeat Deliora. I never imagined... that Lyon would do something I planned." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 8 *(To Deliora) "I won't let you get closer to my pupils! This is it, Monster!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 9 *(To Gray Fullbuster) "I want Lyon to discover the world; Gray, you too, of course. You don't have to be sad. I'm alive. I'm eternally alive as ice. Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 12-14 *(To Lyon Vastia) "You are you. You're my beloved pupil." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 6 *(To Lyon and Gray about Ultear) "I felt light shining in my heart and I dreamed of a future full of hope for her. I was so happy then. From this tiny little body... the future holds infinite possibilities. The power of life... I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing... This child is proof of my life... My tear."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 17-18 Battles and Events *Ul vs. Deliora *The Sealing of Deliora References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help